x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Colossus
Must See Episodes *Day of Reckoning I *Day of Reckoning II *Mainstream *Impact Personality Colossus has been portrayed as a quiet, shy, young man. He's honest and innocent. Piotr is also a very talented artist. Physical appearance *Colossus' Outfits Piotr is a young, strong and muscular, Russian man with short, black hair and blue eyes. Even without his powers, he holds a physically imposing figure, standing at 6' 6" (200 cm). In his armored form, he gains around a foot in height and his weight is at least doubled. His skin transforms into a silver, "organic steel" armor that covers his entire body, and he has no pupils or irises as his eyes become a silver color. Piotr usually wears a black, sleeveless bodysuit with a red, armored platelet that covers his chest area and gold, armored platelets on his shoulders. A red and gold accented belt goes around his waist with thick red combat boots for shoes. Powers and Abilites Colossus has the ability to transform his entire body into a form of "organic steel". In his armored form, Colossus has near-invulnerability and superhuman strength, which enables him to lift around 100 tons under normal conditions, as well as superhuman stamina and durability. While in this state, Colossus requires no food, water or even oxygen to sustain himself, and is extremely resistant to injury. He is capable of withstanding high-impact assaults, large caliber bullets, falling from tremendous heights, extreme temperatures, and electricity. Despite this near-invulnerability, a massive force stronger than himself can injure him. Also, Colossus cannot transform a portion of his body into this armored state; he must transform completely. Early Life Piotr Rasputin was born and raised on his family's farm in Russia. When Piotr's ability to transform his body into organic steel emerged, it allowed him to work around the farm and help out neighbors with ease he even used it to save his little sister. But it also brought the attention of Magneto, who was currently looking for new recruits for his Acolytes. When Magneto offered this, Piotr declined. So Magneto decided to hold Piotr's family hostage, thus forcing Piotr to join his new team (unwillingly) and does as Magneto wishes if he ever hopes to see them again. Season 2 In the "Day of Reckoning", Colossus was introduced to the X-Men/Brotherhood team-up as a member of Magneto's new team, having yet to be named, along with Gambit and Pyro, as well as Sabretooth and Quicksilver. The strong Russian held his own during the fight, but after being knocked over by Blob, he was pulled into an abandoned building by Shadowcat, and then that was collapsed by Avalanche. This effectively defeated the powerhouse, though he was later seen fleeing with the other members of the team inside Magneto's magnetic pods. Season 3 *'The Stuff of Heroes' Later, the President gives a speech saying that the X-Men have been cleared of all charges and that the real villain behind the Sentinel fiasco, Bolivar Trask, has been jailed. He says that everyone should be more open-minded about mutants and that from now on they should be free of any prosecution. Magneto and his Acolytes, along with Colossus, are shown watching the speech on the television. *'Mainstream' In town, Wolverine is riding on his motorcycle when he meets up with Colossus riding another motorcycle. Colossus slams his fist into the back of a truck causing a huge wreck. Wolverine jumps the wreck and follows him. Wolverine catches up with Colossus at a barn and the two begin to fight. Back at the barn, Colossus tells Wolverine that Magneto has sent him to deliver a message. Magneto wants Wolverine to come and join him. Wolverine tells Colossus that he won't be a lackey like him. Colossus gets upset and says he's not a lackey, as he has no choice. Wolverine tries to get him to join the X-Men, telling him that no matter what Magneto has on him that they can help. Colossus tells him that he can't and leaves. Season 4 Soon after these events, Wolverine was offered a place in Magneto's Brotherhood, through the strong-arm of the group, Colossus. Wolverine rejected the offer, saying that he didn't care for the thought of being a lackey. To this, Colossus responded that he was no lackey, merely that he had no choice, but refused to elaborate further. When Mesmero returned to enslave Rogue, using her to absorb all of the powers of the X-Men and The Brotherhood, Sabretooth was still working with Magneto. During Scott and Jean's graduation ceremony, Magneto and his team arrived, ruining the ceremony, and allowing Magneto to tell them what Rogue had done. The two teams combined, and Charles Xavier realized that he might know where Tomb of Apocalypse was. With the help of Cerebro, Charles unlocked the memories he gained from Mesmero and believed to have found that Apocalypse was entombed underneath Giza. However, when the combined Brotherhood/X-Men team arrived, they found out it was a trap, and fought their way through to an ancient room, where Beast translated the Hieroglyphics and found out that En Sabah Nur was the first mutant, and that an ancient pharaoh named Rama-Tut had found a ship hr believed not of this Earth, though it had really been created in the future, and that Apocalypse had seized control of it in order to turn all the world's people into mutants. Using his own mind to control the ship, Xavier teleported them all to Apocalypse's real tomb in Tibet, where Gambit, Sabretooth, and Wolverine had tracked Mesmero, Rogue, and Mystique to already. However, the team arrived too late to stop Apocalypse from drawing all of their powers from Rogue and becoming powerful enough to live up to his name When the X-Men and The Brotherhood joined together in an attempt to stop Mesmero from resurrecting Apocalypse, Shadowcat and Colossus seemed to form a bond, working rather well as a team. Nightcrawler did not appear overly happy with this, constantly staying on-hand to make sure Kitty was alright. He was later seen with one of the Strike teams in an attempt to stop Apocalypse. The Future When Charles Xavier was under Apocalypse's control, he was able to scan the mind of Apocalypse. In The Future, Xavier saw adult versions of the X-Men including Piotr who becomes a part of the main team. Notes * It would be more appropriate to say that Colossus is not a villain but a victim because of Magneto's desire to recruit the strongest of mutants he can for the future against mankind, or an anti-villain, a so-called villain with moral intentions and heroic desires, such as freeing enslaved people. * Neither Magneto, or The Acolytes have any lines, despite making a grand entrance. Day of Reckoning I. * The Acolytes are all shown but have no lines in Day of Reckoning II. Day of Reckoning II. * Magneto and The Acolytes make an appearance, but have no lines in The Stuff of Heroes The Stuff of Heroes. * Magneto tries recruiting Wolverine via Colossus. Mainstream. Mainstream. * The Acolytes all make appearances, but have no lines. The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. * Sabretooth and Colossus. appears, but have no lines beyond growling in Under Lock and Key. Under Lock and Key. * Every X-Men, New Mutants and member of The Acolytes makes an appearance with the exception of Storm, and Wolverine. Under Lock and Key. * The Egyptian Guard Statues begin to attack the X-Men and The Acolytes at the end of the episode. Dark Horizon I. * This marks Colossus first time speaking on-screen. Dark Horizon I. * Colossus saved Shadowcat, then Magneto saved Charles Xavier, and then Jean Grey saved Iceman. Dark Horizon I. * The Acolytes are all still in Egypt. Impact. * It is revealed Colossus's family is being held by Magneto. Impact. * Multiple, Magma, Colossus all appear, and have no lines beyond screams & grounds in the series final. Ascension II. * Alex Summers, Gambit, Colossus and X-23 finally joined the X-Men. Ascension II. Trivia * In Dark Horizon II there was a reason why the writers had Nightcrawler, Colossus, and Shadowcat as a group. In the Marvel Comics, they were members of a Europe-based team called Excalibur. * In the Marvel Comics Piotr Rasputin and Kitty Pryde were in a long-term on-and-off relationship. Appearances Other faces of the Colossus Uncanny-Cull.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000) X-Men_Phoenix-Colossus.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) Ehiles-Colossus.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) New_Exiles_-_Colossus.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Legacy_-_coluss.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008) X-men_-_Canonballl.png|'X-Men' Comic (2011) X-Men_-_Colossus.png|'X-Men' Comic (2011) Age_X_-_Petr.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) X2-_Collhuman.png|'X2: X-Men United' Film (2003) X2-collosuss.png|'X2: X-Men United' Film (2003) X3-Colossus.png|'X-Men: The Last Stand' Film (2006) Last_Stand_-_Cilossus.png|'X-Men: The Last Stand' Film (2006) X-Men Days of future Past .Colossus.jpg|X-Men: Days of Future Past Film (2014) Spiderman and amazing Friends Colossus ..jpg|Spiderman and Amazing Friends (1981-1983 X-me Ani. - Cullosus.png|X-Men: The Animated Series TV Series (1992-1997) X-me Ani. - Peter.png|X-Men: The Animated Series TV Series (1992-1997) W & X-men - Cullossus.png|Wolverine and the X-Men TV Series (2008-2009) Super heroe Squad .Colossus.jpg|The Super Hero Squad Show TV Series (2009 - 2011) X-Men Destiny .Colossus.jpg|X-Men Destiny Video Game (2011) Lego Marvel Super Heroes .Colossus.jpg|Lego Marvel Superheroes Video Game (2013) References }} Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Adults Category:Magneto's Brotherhood Category:Villain Category:X-Men